Red Ribboned Memory
by Venix94
Summary: After Senna sacrificed her spiritual body, and memories to save the world of the living, and the soul society, she once again lives among the living, as a normal human being. A Reunion awaits...
1. Chapter 1 Autumn Leaves

Chapter One – Autumn Leaves

As he lay there, staring at the red ribbon that night, he remembered everything...

--

Another average, peaceful day in Karakura town. You're normal everyday Sunday in the middle of Summer. There he lay on the grass, watching the bright sky, ever so peacefully. "ICHIGO!, came a scream from his bag, "WHERES RUKIA!?! SHE SOULD BE HERE BY N-" It was Kon. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, WE'LL GET CAUGHT!". The two of them suddenly froze when they realized they were being watched by people passing by. "Mommy why was that man yelling at a toy?" came a voice from the crowd. Ichigo made an anime sweat drop and said, "um sorry, bad day". The passing people just carried on walking. The both of them sighed and sat there for a little while.

"Hey Ichigo" opened Rukia while smiling. "RUUKIAAA" Kon screamed while leaping out if the bag, in hopes of landing on a chest, but instead, was greeted by a palm to the face. "WHAT DID I SAY ASSWIPE?" Ichigo blurted, while shoving Kon back in the bag and zipping it. Ichigo and Rukia made a large sigh. "Hey Rukia" Ichigo said eventually "Say, what's all this about anyway?" "Hey Ichigo!" came a voice from behind Rukia. "Oh hey Renji" Ichigo said depressingly "Huh Toshiro, and Byakuya as well?". Ichigo noticed two other figures behind Renji. "Please refer to me as captain.." angrily said Byakuya and Toshiro simultaneously.

"I brought them here as something strange has been happening recently about the hollow population, and these two were the only available captains for the job." Rukia said while signalling the two captains with her hand. "Wait, slow down. First of all, why aren't we discussing this at mister hat'n'clogs' place? And second of all...what job?" asked the confused Ichigo. "Well if you shut up for a bit I could tell you. The mission, is that, recently, the population of hollows in Karakura town, have increased, by 400%." Rukia snapped "We have named this new found phenomenon a "swarm of hollows, anyway, we came up with this, each of you will take one quarter of Karakura town. And cut down the current population until it reaches it's original state. And I'll try and get some information from Kisuke about all this." Toshiro suddenly uses shunpo of in the west direction. "Looks like captain Hitsugaya's taking the west, I'll go east." Renji also uses shunpo. "I shall head North then" insisted Byakuya. "So Ichigo, you head south" Rukia said. "Yeah yeah I know" Ichigo said while grabbing Kon to retrieve the soul candy, eat it and fly off. "W-what was that on his wrist?" Rukia said pondering.

**Chapter One enjoy ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl

Chapter 2- The Girl

The four Shinigami spread themselves to the far reaches of Karakura Town, in hopes of finding the swarm of hollows. "Reign over the frozen heavens...Hyounimaru!" Was the first attack to be heard, and came from Toshiro's part of Karakura Town. The huge frozen dragon pummelled down onto a party of 10 Hollows, wiping them out instantly. I few loud roars and screams came from that direction afterward. Trying not to cause to much damage to buildings, Hitsugaya continued to release his Dragon of ice over and over, to quickly wipe out the rest of the hollow.

Meanwhile, over on Renji's battle ground, "Roar Zabimaru!" screamed by Renji. The attack sent is snake-like sword whipping out into a couple of hollow's weak spots, the head. Renji, unlike Toshiro and Byakuya, wasn't a captain, and therefore, took more time to wipe out his portion of hollows. Renji kept going at it with everything he had. Eventually, he decided that there was a quicker way to do this. "Ban...KAI"...."Hi-Hiou ZABIMARU!" A sudden huge roar filled the east side of Karakura Town, meaning only that Zabimaru's Bankai form had taken place. "Baboon Bone Cannon!" Suddenly, a huge blast of red reiatsu filled the area, wiping out every hollow in east vicinity of Karakura town, Renji's work was done. "Phew, that was pretty easy, heheh, wonder how the other guys are doing.

And over in the north, "Scatter, Senbonsakura..." An array of blossom-like petals began to flow through the air at a slow, calm pace, but slicing each hollow up with ease nonetheless. Byakuya was able to wipe out around 20 hollow in such a short amount of time with this technique. So he quite easily finishes off his job.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Yelled Ichigo, letting out a huge wave of reiatsu, hurtling toward a party of around 5 hollow, cutting each one up effortlessly. "Damn, what the hell's going on here, they won't stop coming..."said Ichigo frustrated. Suddenly... "AHHHHHHH!!" A familiar scream came from the ground of where Ichigo was standing, after hearing this Ichigo's head began to spin... "Could it really be?..." pondered Ichigo. Immediately after thinking this, he fired himself down to the ground level, sword in hand ready. He then, reached the hollow and sliced it right down the middle, to reveal it's insides for a split second before it disappeared. Ichigo quickly searched around, looking for the source of the scream. "...uh...I.." Came a voice from behind Ichigo. "Huh, you can see m-" Ichigo's eyes widened after he got a glimpse of the girl's face...

It was indeed, the girl he promised he would meet with again one day, it was Senna. "Wh-what...was that thing?....Who are you?.." brought up the confused and scared girl. Ichigo's heart shattered from this comment, he couldn't believe that, she, of all people, forgot him... Rukia's words echoed in his head, mentioning that Senna would be wiped from everyones memories. Rukia may have been wrong about that, as Ichigo remembers clearly...but... . Ichigo, without saying anything, raised his right arm, to reveal a red ribbon, tied around his wrist. Suddenly Senna's eyes widened to the same size of which Ichigo's did. "I....Ichi.." She stuttered, quickly regaining her memory. "Senna"...Ichigo said with a smile of hope on his face... "Ichig-".... She began to approach him cautiously. Then suddenly, out of nowhere she threw herself into him with tears streaming down her face, grasping tightly around his waist. "Ichigo...How?..How do I remember?...You?..." asked Senna with a smile on her face. Ichigo...was in shock of what just happened. He has remembered her ever since her death, and had no idea that there was any way for them to speak again. He was bright red, but it wasn't embarrassing like other times, it felt, nice.

They stood there, for what seemed to them like an eternity, just embracing one another. "Ichigo.." Senna said after a while when suddenly a huge hollow appeared out of nowhere about to attack both of them. Ichigo saw this coming, so instantly swung Zangetsu high in the air, slicing the hollow in two. He held Senna and jumped off to a more peaceful side of the area, so that they wouldn't be interrupted by any more hollow. They both landed under a tree in the park that Ichigo met up with the others earlier. Senna looked up at Ichigo with a huge happy grin on her face, that made Ichigo weak at the knees. He didn't actually notice before, but she was wearing completely casual clothes compared to what she was wearing last time they met. She was wearing a Light Purple shirt with sleeves slightly too long for her arms, and a bluey, purple skirt. Ichigo really thought she looked quite attractive in this outfit, but was too shy to mention it. After a little while of just looking at each other, "Hey..." Ichigo came out with, "I told ya we'de see each other again, didn't I?" smiling. "Oh Ichigo..." She threw herself into him again. Ichigo happily returned the hug, blushing, but enjoying it. "Oh..um hold on..stay right here" Ichigo said suddenly. Ichigo hurried to the Urahara Shop, looking for Kon.

"So yeah, sorry I don't have a clue, heheh." Finished Kisuke. "Thanks for your time though" bowed Rukia. Suddenly something sounded as if it just crashed into the building, which was obviously Ichigo. After about 40 seconds, of the dust clearing after the crash, Rukia noticed that Kon was back in his Lion body. "Wha...WHA?! Oh damn it.." Kon screamed angrily. "Hey Kon, what just happened?.." asked Rukia. "Huh?, I....don't know" replied Kon confused.

Meanwhile, Senna was lying under the tree that Ichigo told her to stay under, just looking at her chest... Something was there, something unusual, just dangling from her chest. She tried to ignore it for now, plainly because she's unbelievably joyful at the moment. She couldn't seem to get Ichigo of her mind at the moment. "Hey", came a familiar voice from behind the tree. "Oh soyou went to get you body back" responded Senna smiling cutely. Ichigo chuckled a little, until he looked at Senna's chest, to see something dangling there. "Um..Senna" Ichigo came out with, after having his smile turned into a frown of worry, while pointing at her chest. "What's that...there?" Ichigo hadn't taken much of a look in that area recently, so hadn't seen it before. Senna looked down to see chain hanging from her chest, swaying back and forth across her stomach. "I dunno" she replied, "I got hit by a car, and BAM, I got back up, and I could see hollows attacking me, and this thing appeared, why? What is it? Ichigo suddenly froze, he knew exactly what that was, it was obvious that now... Senna was dead. But it's strange that since he reminded her of himself, she started to remember more and more about hollows, Shinigami, and other things like that. "Um, Senna...people, don't normally live through getting hit by cars, especially not on the motorway you were on." Ichigo finally got the courage to say. "Wh- what do you mean?" Senna replied. Ichigo approached Senna slowly, and eventually put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Senna" said Ichigo, close to shedding a tear. Senna's eyes started to tear up, she knocked away Ichigo's arm, grabbed her head and collapsed to the ground, shaking. "Senna, I..." Ichigo approached more. "n..nwagh...." Senna started to make strange noises, so in turn Ichigo grabbed Senna's before unseen face, to look at it. On closer inspection, Ichigo noticed Senna's eye sclera, beginning to turn black, and white shards were beginning to scatter around her forehead. "Hollowficiation?" Ichigo said worriedly. "SENNA!" He then grabbed her face and pulled it toward his, letting their lips touch. Ichigo was bright red, but thought this might work, so he had to do it. Senna's pitch black, hollow-like eyes widened, and began to retrieve their white glow back. While also blushing a radish shade of red, the shards on Senna's forehead began to fade away also. Eventually, Senna was back to normal, but then collapsed into Ichigo's chest, unconscious...

**More "Story-like" than chapter 1. 83 Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 Soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Something Within

Chapter 3- The Something Within

Back at the Urahara shop, we find Ururu sweeping up the mess from the impact. "Sorry for whatever happened Kisuke" Rukia said. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything" grinned Urahara "Although, I did recognise that reiatsu, it felt exactly the same as Ichigo's, but such speed, I wasn't able to keep up. Not even Ichigo's bankai moves that quickly". "You're right" replied Rukia, I'll speak with Ichigo next time I see him". "Thanks for your help anyway" bowed Rukia. "No problemo!" Kisuke smiled cheesily.

Meanwhile Renji, and Toshiro had met up back at the park, and were discussing what could be the cause of the sudden hollow outbreak recently. "Ya never know, someone could've used some hollow bait or something, it might just be a onetime thing" Renji suggested. "Unlikely, hollow bait is powerful, but it wouldn't have lasted as long as it had" replied Toshiro. The two of them sighed slightly. Meanwhile Byakuya was nearby, but wasn't involved in the conversation. "This is ridiculous." He came out with. Renji and Toshiro turned to Byakuya's direction. "What is, captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked. "Why send out two captains, a lieutenant, and a substitute Shinigami to fight off the hollow?" Byakuya asked in an angsty, angry sort of way. "Good question..." replied Renji. "I know why." Toshiro mentioned, "It's because we're expecting Menos. However, however I think we would have felt the reiatsu by now if that were the case." "More than one?" Byakuya asked "If so, then maybe I can accept why we were sent here instead of ordinary Shinigami. Toshiro replied with "Yes, captain Mayuri's records showed that around One hundred menos were all travelling in the same direction in Hueco mundo, appearing to be coming to the world of the living." Byakuya and Renji's eyes widened from this. "One hundred?...Interesting..." finished Byakuya. "Hey" Renji suddenly said after some awkward silence, "Where'd Ichigo go anyway?".

Rukia knew that Ichigo had his phone in his pocket, so she gave ringing it a go. She eventually tried 7 times, but gave up, he obviously had it turned off again. The two of them have been having this problem for a long time, with Ichigo always having his phone turned off. "Any luck?" Kon asked. Rukia just shook her head and continued walking. Kon sighed.

Ichigo had taken Senna back to his house trying to avoid Karin, Yuzu, and his dad, so he had to climb up through the window to get her into his room unseen. Ichigo lay Senna on his bed, went and locked the door, with the lock that was recently installed on his door, and sat down on the desk chair next to the bed to watch over Senna. Ichigo also brought Senna's body aswell as her soul, so that the chain didn't stretch to far. Ichigo just stared at her, feeling concerned about her near hollowfication. He was also wondering if he should perform a konso or not, he knew it was the right thing to do, she could, if she tried, regain her Shinigami powers, and she wouldn't have to worry about hollowfication. But on the other hand, when a konso takes place, the soul completely forgets their previous life's memory, meaning she would forget everything, her name, her friends, and Ichigo... Ichigo wanted the best for Senna, but didn't want to lose her again. Ichigo suddenly remembered something, he noticed that Senna didn't have her hair tied up, so decided that while she was asleep, he undid the red ribbon off his hand, and tied her hair up with it, like it was before. He then just stared at her for a little while. Suddenly there was a knock at Ichigo's door, "Ichigo, you in there?" It was Rukia. "Um, yeah" . Ichigo unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "What's been up with you lately!?, You suddenly vanish, wreck urahara's place, and then y-". Rukia stopped when she saw Senna lying unconscious on Ichigo's bed. "W-who's that?" Rukia asked nervously. She's my friend, she just recently...died.

Rukia looked a little guilty. "I'm...sorry for snapping at y-" "forget it Ichigo interrupted. "How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" Rukia asked. "She said she was hit by a car." He replied. "... I don't think that's it Ichigo, look at her chest" Rukia pulled down Senna's top slightly, to reveal a huge bleeding scar going down her neck to her chest. "Didn't you even notice it?" Rukia questioned. "No..." "Also, why haven't you performed a Konso yet?" she continued. "I don't want to..." "YOU HAVE TO! ITS YOUR DUTY AS A SHINIGAMI!, IF YOU DON'T, SHES IN DANGER OF BEING EATEN BY A HOLLOW, OR BECOMING ONE!" "SHUT YOUR GODAMN MOUTH!" Ichigo yelled back. Rukia could see the anger in Ichigo's eyes, she was actually, terrified, Ichigo had never spoken to her this way before, her eyes had widened, and she was standing there still, she couldn't move.

"I think you should leave now". Ichigo's voice had almost changed completely, it was a lot deeper than usual, and his eyes, the healthy brown they were before, had turned a more red sort of colour. Rukia's heart was pounding so fast that it could be heard clearly out loud. Rukia was thinking ("What is this reiatsu, it's...so dark, every wave of it is pounding into my soul, its not like other reiatsu, this one, is actually causing damage"). Rukia's breath got heavy, she was now completely paralyzed, her whole body had stopped responding. "I SAID LEAVE!" Ichigo shouted after a while. Just this sentence brought Rukia to her senses, allowing her to get out of the house as fast as possible. When Rukia left the house, she was breathing very quickly, wheezing in fact. "I-ichigo...." Ichigo meanwhile, was starting to calm down, "What was that just now?, I don't speak like that..." Ichigo looked in the mirror, wh-what? His eyes had turned from browny red, to completely luminous red, in fact they looked as if they were glowing, Ichigo quickly had a look around his entire face. His canine teeth had grown larger slightly, and his hair had turned a slightly darker shade of orange. However all these were quickly turning back to normal. Ichigo lay himself on the floor until he regained his sanity. Once he had calmed down he got back up to watch Senna. "Senna, I'm so glad, you didn't see me like that..."

"What was that reiatsu just now? It felt as if a strong wind of some sort had just hit me." Asked Toshiro, "did you two feel it aswell?" Renji and Byakuya both nodded. "It felt like Ichigo, only... strange." Renji suggested. As well as these three, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kisuke, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Rukia, Kon, and even Don-Kanonji, felt this reiatsu, and they were all in the different reaches of Karakura town.

Senna was starting to wake up after about 3 hours of Ichigo watching over her, eventually falling asleep. "Hey, Ichigo?" Ichigo woke up too. "Huh?, oh your awake. Hey how are ya?" He asked. "I'm fine now, thanks to you" She said bright red. Ichigo turned red too, and turned away in embarrassment. "Ichigo?" Senna said. "Um, yeah?" "I'm sorry" she said again. "Sorry? For what?" "I wasn't really hit by a car." She said in guilt. "You weren't?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound surprised. "No, I felt like... a sword had gone right through me, before I fell to the ground, I saw the blade." This time Ichigo wasn't pretending to be surprised, he was. "All I can remember is that the blade didn't have a hilt, and that there were chains going around the bottom part of the blade." "So, somebody, murdered you?..." "Yes" Ichigo started to slowly produce the same strange reiatsu, that he did before. ("I'll, crush them...I'LL KILL THEM) He thought. But before he could go any further, Senna took hold of Ichigo's arm, but its ok, now that I'm dead, I can remember you. Ichigo's red eyes widened. Y-yeah... Ichigo calmed down, and smiled.

**And heres Chapter 3. Enjoy ^^ Feedback would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 4s gonna be longer so it might take a while longer to get up on here. **


	4. Chapter 4 Shadowed Punishment

Chapter 4 Shadowed Punishment

It was now 1:00am at Ichigo's house, everyone was sleeping. Senna had yet again fallen asleep on Ichigo's bed, still un-konsoed. Ichigo himself was sleeping on the floor, being supported by the side of the bed. Suddenly while Ichigo was sleeping, "Ichigo..you really are weak...". Ichigo woke up in shock, only to find himself staring at a clear blue sky, underneath him, was a familiar sight, windows, bricks, he was on the side of the building yet again. He decided to stand up wondering what was going on. And why he was here again. "So here you are again, it's been a long time, King" Ichigo turned around to see his eerie white alter ego, standing there wielding both versions of Zangetsu, his, and Ichigo's.

Ichigo was confused as to why they were to meet up again. And why he was holding to Zangetsues. "It's you again" Ichigo snarled. "Phheheheh, what was that, yesterday Ichigo?, What was that red reiatsu?, do you know?" the embodiment asked. "You..know about that?...was that you that did that?" Ichigo stated. "Phheheheh", the other Ichigo just chuckled and pointed both swords at Ichigo. "Maybe I did, then again, maybe not, I don't know what I do to you sometimes, but that reiatsu was very interesting, I wanna find out more about it...so" The hollow then appeared right in front of Ichigo using shunpo. "LEMME SEE WHAT YA GOT!" It yelled swinging both swords at Ichigo with a huge grin on his face.

A large explosion occurred on the building they were on, Ogihci, who was standing there wielding both swords, was grinning while looking at the area of which Ichigo was. The dust had cleared, but Ichigo himself had vanished from the spot he was before. "Getsuga...TENSHOU!!!" Came a sudden blast from behind Ogihci, who was still wielding both swords, wondering how this could have happened. Ichigo was then floating there, with glowing red eyes, razor sharp canines, and the leftover red reiatsu emanating from his hand. Ichigo looked at his hand in wonder. ("Was that just a..Getsuga Tenshou?, but..how") Ichigo thought to himself.

Ogihci, was then seen as the dust cleared, knocked down to the ground. "D-damn you..., what the hell...was that?...BASTARD!". But before he could attack again, Ichigo suddenly blasted out a huge orange and red aura, sending Ogihci flying backwards, hurtling toward another building. Ichigo's current aura, was something of the extraordinary, each series of what seemed to be particles of the aura, each resembled what appeared to be a leaf. As a result, he appeared as if there were hundreds of red and orange leaves orbiting around his body at blinding speeds. "Wh-what is this?, feels....good.." Ichigo mumbled to himself. "Damn it...I dunno what your trying to pull but you may as well give up...King." Ogihci stated and then held out both swords. The fabrics from each sword snaked around both his arms, while letting out both a black and white reiatsu. "BAN-KAI" Let out Ogihci with a huge smirk.

As the reiatsu faded, Ichigo noticed something odd about the Bankai. Ogihci was floating there, in his ordinary Bankai kimono, however the weapon, was odd... It indeed had both Bankai Zangetsues, however, they were both now shaped like scythes, and were being swung around by the chain at the end. "Pretty sweet, ain't it?" Ogihci grinned. "This is the kinda power you could have if you just let me TAKE OVER YOU!!!" Ogihci suddenly swung both scythes at blinding speeds right toward Ichigo. As the weapons reached Ichigo, they both stopped in their tracks. "You? Take over me? Heh, you can forget that" Ichigo was revealed to be grasping both weapons by the blade, and to have completely red eyes, not just the coloured part, the entire of each socket was filled with an eerie red glow.

"GWAHAHAHAHA" Ichigo screamed while completely crushing both weapons between his fingertips. Ogihci couldn't do anything but stand there in shock, his eyes were wide open to reveal the worried tar black staring at Ichigo's newly found "power". Ichigo then flew hurtling towards Ogihci at a faster pace than Ogihci himself could ever wish to move, then without a chance to blink, a huge red blast was fired from Ichigo's palm "ZETSUMEI KEIGOKU!!!" (Shadowed Punishment) Ichigo yelled. Just then...

"ICHIGO!!!" came a familiar voice from Ichigo's bedroom window, right before the intruder could get through the window, Ichigo lept out of bed and smacked the infiltrator's face hurtling back from whence he came. "Well done my son, I have nothing left to teach you..." Ichigo's father, just fell to the ground as usuall.. "That was close.." Ichigo said while turning over to look in Senna's direction, to see her lying there peacefully. "What was that dream?"..."Ichigo, do you want breakfast now?" shouted Karin. Ichigo was quiet for a few seconds until. "Not right now thanks Karin." Ichigo grabbed some clothes out of his wardrobe, a White and orange shirt, and a pair of grey pants, some normal trainers, and a watch, he also snatched his new chequebook.

Ichigo quickly got hold of Senna's body and soul, and jumped out the window, onto a few ledges, until he reached the ground. He then ran straight to Urahara's shop. To be greeted by Jinta and Ururu cleaning the front of the shop. "Hey carrot-top, who's the woman?" said Jinta pretty calmly. "Not now..." Ichigo said as he stormed past him. "Hey you can't go in there ye- "Ichigo slammed the front door open with his foot before Jinta could continue. "Urahara!" Ichigo yelled. "Well well well, isn't this an unexpected welcome." Kisuke said with a smirk. "I need a gigai, now."Kisuke looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Well sure, I'de sell you one, but why? Is it something to do with Rukia th-" before he continued, on closer inspection, Ichigo wasn't carrying Rukia, like he thought. "Hey who's this?" Kisuke said with another smile on his face while looking over Senna's face. "She's my girlfrie- FRIEND!! Yup my Friend...." Ichigo stuttered embarrassed. Kisuke on the other hand was just trying to ignore the stutter, to save Ichigo any embarrassment.

"I see, so she died huh?" Kisuke said while looking up at Ichigo. "And you don't want to perform a Konso because you're worried she'll forget her previous memory. Am I correct?" "Y-yeah" "You do know not all beings loose their memory after Konso right?. "Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly. "Really?". "Uh-huh" there's about a 5.5% chance that a whole can remember their previous life after Konso". "Oh, is that all" Ichigo said disappointedly. "Buuuut, you can worry about that later, right now, I'll give you a gigai, for the right price" "Any price Kisuke...Ill pay it" Ichigo confirmed.

"I-Ichigo?... Where are we" Senna said while beginning to wake up. "Oh Senna your waking up, good, I'm just buying you something" Ichigo said smiling. "How much Kisuke?" "Depends what kind you want!" Kisuke stated while opening a wardrobe chock full of different gigais. "I want whatever you would recommend the "best" one is. Senna meanwhile was gradually falling asleep again. "Here try this one" He then placed it over Senna's soul, creating 2 Senna's, one containing her soul, the other, dead.

"What should I do about this one?" Ichigo held out her dead body with one hand. "Ohhhhh I know, this is a great opportunity for me to try a new idea out, you just leave that body to me." Kisuke said with a very happy smile. "Well..ok, just be careful with that body" Ichigo said worried. Ichigo then left the Urahara shop to go back home carrying Senna in his arms...

**A bit more rushed than I'de have liked. ^^; Oh well.**

**I Promise that the next chapters going to be better, longer, and a lot more comical. So Stay Tuned. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Taking It Easy

**Chapter 5 Taking It Easy**

"Ichigo?"...came a voice from Ichigo's arms. "Yeah Senna?" replied Ichigo without looking down at her. "Why are you still carrying me?" Senna said whilst grinning. "Because I GUH?!?" Ichigo stuttered blushing, realizing he doesn't need to carry her now, "Uh-uh...sorry 'bout that." He turned away embarrassed. "Anyway, I'm bored lets go somewhere." Senna smirked. She then grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him to the direction of downtown nearby.

Eventually they both arrived at a small cafe, and sat down on an outside table. After a while of ordering coffee, and taking small sips of it because of it's heat, the two of them decided to talk. "So listen, Senna, I think we should be figuring out what exactly is wrong with you." Ichigo broke the silence with. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Senna assumed while pulling an irritated face. "N-N-N-NOTHING!!" Ichigo started yelling, waving his arms around making a scene. "Uh...heheh sorry" Ichigo apologized to the rest of the people around the cafe.

"Hm..Anyway, that's boring... We should do something fun!!" Senna smiled while pulling the "peace" symbol with her left hand. "Wha?!?" Ichigo questioned while pulling a weird face. "We should be figuring out what's going on for now!!!" "BORIIIINNG!!!" Senna interrupted while swinging on her chair, nearly falling off in the process. "No Senna, this is more important..." Ichigo said seriously. "Bu-bu-but..." Senna began to tear up pulling a chibi face. Ichigo looked at it, and began to blush a little. "O-ok fine, but tomorrow were doing what I want to d-" "GREAT" Senna interrupted while grabbing Ichigo by the collar and pulling him out of the coffee shop. Ichigo resisted long enough to be able to leave some pay on the table before they left. "SENNA SLOW DOWN DAMN IT!!"

Meanwhile, Rukia is seen entering a warehouse of some kind. "Huh?" Rukia stopped only to notice that there was some kind of forcefield covering the warehouse she was trying to enter. Hmm.. "Hadou 31, Shakkahou!!" Rukia attempted a small blast of kidou, however there was no effect... "Grr.." Rukia grunted. "How am I supposed to get in here?..." Hmmm..

Back in town, we find Ichigo and Senna casually walking through a street with a large variety of shops, restaurants, and cafes. The two of them were just looking through the windows of different shops, Senna kept pointing out things she liked, trying to give a hint for Ichigo to buy them for her, when they came across the same shop Senna stole the red ribbon she's wearing now. Ichigo spotted the shop and entered, while Senna, who was planning to continue going down the street, followed Ichigo, surprised at the fact he was entering "this" shop out of any other. "Why're you going in here Ichi-kun?" "SHH..I told you not to call me that!!!" Senna just smirked happily. Ichigo was just looking through all the ribbons on the shelves, only to notice that there weren't any of the same ones that Senna was wearing. Senna meanwhile was outside, petting a small dog that was tied up to the bike parkings by the leash. Ichigo noticed a very expensive looking ribbon on the top shelf, he went up to pick it up, only for it to be snatched from the shelf out of sight. "WHA!?!" Ichigo yelled. He looked over to see who the culprit was who snatched the ribbon...

"Oh Ichigo, fancy meeting you here!!" "R-Rangiku?!" Ichigo questioned with a puzzled look. "Yeah!" Rangiku yelled randomly. "Uh..what, were you doing about to pick this beauty up? It's not healthy for boys to be dressing up like girls you know." "SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed blushing. "We were..uhh..gonna use this as a makeshift slingshot. Yeah! That..." "Oh yeah that's all well and believable, especially when this is 5000 yen." Rangiku smirkily replied. "What'chya dooing?" Senna said as she glomped Ichigo from behind. "Oh perfect timing Senna" Ichigo said sarcastically, now blushing more. "Oh right yeah.."Slingshot"." Rangiku said using the "Quote on quote" sign with her hands. "Whatever you say strawberry." Ichigo pulled an "I'm so gonna kill you" face, while Senna pulled a more. ":3" face. Rangiku then put the expensive looking ribbon back and walked out of the shop. "I'll see you and your girlfriend around then eh Ichigo?!" "HEY GET BACK HERE!!" Ichigo yelled as he looked around the corner of the shop entrance. "Sigh...". "Hey Senna..." Ichigo said after a while. "Yeah Ichi-kun?". "You can...get off my back now ya know."

The two of them kept walking through town, and eventually the sun went down, to lead them both into a full moon, stuck onto a starry black sheet in the sky. They then both arrived at a familiar place. A place Senna has wanted to go on for a long time now. "Oh Ichigo, can we go on that?" Senna asked hopefully, while pointing at the huge ferris wheel that could be seen not too far away. "Um..s-sure ^^" Ichigo replied. "He surprised himself with his own reaction to her question. He was just thinking to himself that he couldn't possibly say no to her, he didn't know what it was, but something was triggered in him, stopping him from ever going against her now. Next thing he knew it he was in the queue to go on, standing by Senna's side quite closely. Senna then suddenly, possibly out of boredom, or bravery, started to hold Ichigo's hand softly, while pulling herself to eventually hug his arm. Just this one small action forced Ichigo into a deep shade of red, not without a slight smirk.

After about 3 rounds of people going round to watch over the moonlit city, Ichigo and Senna climbed aboard the large ring. Both of them sat waiting for it to reach the top, Senna being quite giddy, and Ichigo watching over the river with a serious look on his face. "Ichigo"..Placing her hand onto Ichigo's. "Huh? Oh..um sorry Senna" Ichigo replied with a smile. "Hey Senna" "Um..yes?" "I've been wondering for a while now, but don't you have any parents to go back to? I mean they must be worried sick." Senna just looked down to her feet while clenching her hands together. "I...I don't wanna go back there..." Ichigo looked slightly worried after hearing this. "W-why?". "My dad beats me". Senna said casually, just to get it out quickly, however she still had a look of despair painted across her face. Ichigo's brown eyes were beginning to reshape and recolor themselves yet again. Trying not to have a sudden outburst again, Ichigo calmed himself down by simply looking at Senna. He didn't quite know how, or why this would work, he thought of it as "instinct". After about a measly 30 seconds, he was back to his normal healthy self again.

Ichigo suddenly after a moment of silence quickly wrapped his arms around her, making Senna look surprised. "Sorry for bringing that up Senna" Ichigo said calmly and softly into Senna's ear. Neither of them cried, the just sat there, watching over the nightlights of the city before them, embracing one another. "Ichigo..." "Yeah Senna?" Senna quickly tucked herself underneath Ichigo's top so that they were both underneath it. "I'm cold" She said while looking up, smirking and blushing at him. Ichigo didn't do anything to try and stop her, but just stared at her for a few seconds while bright red, and then decided just to let this go on, and ended up hugging her tighter, while smirking of course.

**Sorry for the looooong wait. ^^; You can expect that a lot with me. **

**And sorry for not including the Rukia sideplot much at all in this, I wanted this one to be based purely on the couple. Next chapter'll be different. 83**

**Apart from all that. Enjoy. 83**


	6. Chapter 6 The Fateless Encounter

**Chapter 6 The Fateless Encounter**

**(Warning: Rated 13+ Mild Sexual References Present Here ;P)**

"IIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO-OO-oo..." Stopped in his mid-air tracks, Isshin entered Ichigo's room. Only to be greeted with a half naked couple laying there in a bird song full morning. The two deep into a smiling slumber were embraced into an almost mythically close pose. "Ah...gah..gah...gah ...ggggEEH" Pulling himself straight back out the door, Isshin rammed it shut again, firing blood out of his nose to the wall opposite. Ichigo lifted one eyelid to the direction of the entrance, and smiled. "N..no..covers...they had no...covers..." Ishhin mumbled to himself, hands and nose drenched in his lusty blood.

"Ahh..Miss Rukia..How good to see you again..hmhm.." Stood atop a pillar in the warehouse, glaring down like an eagle on prey, Shinji greeted our raven haired kuchiki. "What brings you here I wonder.." "Its Ichigo..He's been.. acting strange lately" "Hm?..." Shinji glanced blankly for a second.. "Oh.. I see. Join me up here miss Kuchiki, and I'll explain it all" He winked and walked back a bit. Rukia jumped up to the floor, noticing that no other vizards were present. "Yeah, they're all out right now...shopping or something..Its my turn to keep watch over the warehouse...again. That's why that barrier was a little easier to get through for you. It wasn't Hachi's barrier. It was mine, I'm no good at all that stuff. Heheh." Shinji just rambled a little as Rukia walked toward the small table and cushions below, a pot of tea and two mugs awaiting her. "Now..let us talk about strawberry" Shinji stated as he sat down to his knees. Rukia stood looking down at him, looking a little tense, but chose to join him at the table.

Ichigo looked down at Senna, but then noticed that the ribbon was still tied around his wrist. He untied it, and dangled it in front of Senna's face as she slept with a smile. "Seeeennaaaa.." He whispered softly. It ran across her nose which awoke her slowly, she opened her eyes to see it dangling over her face. Out of nowhere, she clamped her teeth onto it and started sucking the fabric on the ribbon. "Hmhm...tastes like you." She said as she sat up and stretched her arms upward, and this very moment, Ichigo's eyes glanced down..not noticing this before, but Senna was bra-less all through the night, she was hidden in Ichigo's arms. His temperature rose, his face turned red and he tensed up. Motionless, he sat there staring at Senna's chest. "Uh..u..uh." "Huh? What is it?" Senna said looking at Ichigo, then turning her attention to her chest. "Ohh..You didn't know? Hehee". She grinned evilly to Ichigo, somewhat covering them up, she held them in her palms. Sure she was blushing, but she was a little excited at the thrill of having Ichigo seeing this side of her. Awkward silence followed that, which Senna being herself, easily broke with the comment "..Wanna see again?" pulling her hands away slowly. "NO NO..Uh I mean. They're NICE but.." By the time Ichigo had finished jolting his words out, Senna had already placed on a black and orange bra. Ichigo wiped the blood from his nose, lay back onto the bed and looked at the ribbon in Senna's mouth. She placed the ribbon around her head and tied the knot, putting her hair up again. Seeing this, Ichigo had several sudden flashbacks of previous times he had spent with her. She looked exactly like she used to now.

"So that's it? The girl he's with? That's the problem?" "Yes, it's the same with all vizards, they get overprotective, there's not much else we can do but to let Ichigo realise that he needs to calm down. I went through the same thing once.." Shinji had explained to Rukia that when a vizard meets a person they care for immensely, they can let they're "hollowness" get the better of them, meaning they get angrier.. easier. In this case, Ichigo is overprotective over Senna, and has developed such a strong bond with her, that he has developed some new techniques that aren't anything to do with Zangetsu. These powers come from a mixture of the hollow side of him, and his bond with the girl he cares for. These two qualities combined can be lethal when used. Mastering the techniques however, is something only somebody who has gone through the same situation can teach. Shinji in this case, decided that he will teach Ichigo his new found techniques and powers, and hopefully to calm down. Rukia finished her tea and bid her farewells to Shinji, and left towards the Kurosaki household. On her way, Rukia clenched her teeth as she heard the name "Senna" over and over in her head. Somehow she seemed...jealous.

"HAHA SENNA STO-AH!" Ichigo is seen falling to the floor with a pair of pants on, and a shirt in his hand. Senna soon follows and flops her dressed body onto him. "I had no idea you were so ticklish 'chigo." Now with a new nickname "'chigo" is desperately trying to free himself from Senna's oddly strong grasp. Downstairs, the rest of the family could just hear a lot of laughing banging and thumping coming from the floor above. An hour past, the two of them were fully dressed and sat at the now empty dinner table eating just some ordinary toast. Ichigo had butter...While Senna took the more adventurous route, and piled strawberries, honey, and a bar of chocolate stuck in the top. She was dressed in a white ruffled shirt, and blue pants, barefoot, with her hair tied back. She was sat in the chair with her knees pulled to her chest, and feet on the chair. She claimed to have been cosplaying after reading a good manga this morning. "Um..Senna? Maybe you should change your clothes before we go out today.." "..Hm? WHAT? WERE GOING OUT TODAY?" Senna jumped out of her seat with a wide smile. "Uh oh. Um, Yeah I..guess we could." Ichigo said with a mouth full of the remains of his toast. Senna rammed the rest of the meal into her mouth and choked a little before swallowing. "C'mon let's go..puh-leaaase" wrapping her arms around his muscular neck. "Look later we can okay? It's still only nine in the morning." "Grr...fine. I'll go get changed like you said though. One sec." She ran upstairs pretty quickly, singing the song "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. Ichigo sighed. He glanced around to see that the rest of the family had left for the day, he sniffed his nose and heard knock at the door, so approached to go and answer it.

Upstairs, Senna had placed on a brown tight shirt, with light brown sleeves. She was just putting on a pair of tight white jean-like trousers, when she noticed a small, beady eye glaring through a crack in the wardrobe. "GACK" A noise emanated from the crevice, and the eye vanished. Senna approached and slid the door open, revealing a small stuffed lion a top various futons. The animal was sweating and lay completely still. Senna moved her face down to the toy's, and with her big sunset eyes, she glared him down. "So you're the little pervert Ichigo told me about..." "AGH I'm sorry I'm SORRY!" Kon switched positions and took a begging pose. "..." "..." "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Senna grabbed Kon and pushed him hard into her bosom. Kon, both in pain and in pleasure, groaned at being squeezed so hard. "Oh my god I want one" Senna said looking into Kon's face. "I..I..I'm always..f...free" Panting for breath, Kon offered himself to Senna with a wink. "*Gasp* Awesome!" Senna squeezed Kon harder again, almost popping the soul candy within right out.

"NOT INTERESTED!" "Huh? Ichigo do you realise what you're saying.. "You" of all people.. are giving up the chance of learning a new technique. More powerful than your fully powered mask Getsuga Tenshou! If you learn these moves you"-. "Rukia, as I said, I'm not interested. In fact.. I quit, I'm sick of being a Shinigami now.." Ichigo held out his golden soul badge to Rukia. I've got more important things in my life than fighting now," placing his hand out to show the staircase that leads to Senna. "If you want something done, get your brother to do it or something. Later Rukia"

She was completely heartbroken, and frozen in her tracks. Rukia couldn't believe that he's changed "this" much. "Ichigo I...I" "Rukia" Ichigo placed both his hands on her shoulders. "We're still friends okay? I just can't go on wasting my youth fighting hollows all the time. Do you s"- Rukia slapped his hands off her shoulders and stormed out to the doorway, turning her head to say. "Good luck..in whatever..you do..Ichigo" her eyes tearing up, her lips trembling, she stormed out, slamming the door shut.

Senna was stood at the stairs and had seen almost the whole thing, she glanced over at Ichigo, only to see that he was getting up slowly, and walked up stairs to his room. Senna watched him, as if it was slow motion. Then she realised what she had to do. She walked over to the front door, and ran after Rukia...

Whoa, sorry for the wait. O.o Schools been a bitch. XD

Phew.. This was a hard one to write for some reason. XD Oh well. Oh, and you don't have to worry about a REALLY long wait like last time this time round. Hopefully... We'll see. ¬3¬ Depends how many reviews I get. :3

Oh, and this fanfic now has a new title. A little better I think. XP


	7. Chapter 7 Inner Autumn

Chapter 7 Inner Autumn

Sitting alone on a night in the soul society, a table filled to the ceiling in paperwork, a white haired captain sits alone in the candlelit office looking up to the ceiling. Nothing was on him mind. Nothing but.. black hair and..soccer?.. "CAPTAIN!" Breaking the silence, the hyperactive, busty blonde associate ran/burst through the door, a hiccup in her voice, and a bottle in hand. "You...have "GOT" to try this new Sake...*hic* Uhh heheh.." then immediately flopped unconscious to the office couch below. Toshiro just had a sweatdrop, as if he was sighing, however he was silent, and hadn't moved an inch in several hours. Then after one final breath, the captain arose from his seat and walked over to matsumoto's drunken "corpse", only to pick up the bottle and see in big bold letters "Alchohol Free". "Ughh Matsumoto..."

"RUKIA! WAIT!" "Don't you dare even try to speak to me..Whoever you are." Rukia continued to travel into one direction, toward the Urahara shoten. Senna closely followed, quite quickly thanks to her athletic skills. "Look *pant* Rukia...What did you say to Ichigo? What's happened? Please tell me." "You happened.." Rukia's lips shook a little, but she kept herself strongly sustained. "W-what do you mean?" Senna attempted to place a hand on Rukia's shoulder, however Rukia jumped forward and slapped Senna's hand away quickly, glaring back at her. "How dare you touch me?" "But...Rukia I..Just want to know what's going on.." Senna replied worried. Rukia then pulled out a soul candy, and held it up to her lips. "Don't come any closer..or I "will" kill you.." "Rukia..this..isn't how Ichigo described you at all.." Senna stood, hands to her chest, slight tear in her eye. "Ichigo..mentioned me?." Rukia glared back..surprised.

Orange haired head, leaned over a desk, pencil in hand, paper on table. Scratching away, Ichigo was etching out what appeared to be a drawing. He had a look of seriousness on his face, not sadness or anger, just an expression of determination. Ichigo had an ipod plugged in, and he was listening to "News from the front" by bad religion for the 15th time today, on almost full blast. But around half way through, he realised that this tempo, theme, and overall sound of the music, wasn't really suited to what he was drawing, so he put on some calmer, fairly soft music on instead, which was unlike him. But with all these different things going on. All these emotions. And all these feelings, who can blame him for trying out different things?

Ichigo had finished whatever he was drawing now, and had simply placed it under one of the futons in his closet for safekeeping. "Ugh..Senna must have gone to go speak with Rukia.. She better be careful.. I don't want her getting hurt or anything." For the first time in almost 7 years, Ichigo picked up the phone.. and called Tatsuki. A long pause was heard before any voice was heard. Beeps were heard, until.. "Hello?" "Hey.." "Um..who is this?" "It's me..Ichigo" Tatsuki's eyes widened, "Y-you're calling me? Why?" "You're my friend aren't you?" Ichigo had no expression on his face as usual, but the heart was there. "Uh Um...yeah yeah I am Ichigo." Then an awkward silence began..until. "You wanna go to the arcade later 'Suki? For old times sake? Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ichigo had actually "offered to go out somewhere for the first time in too long. Not only that, but Ichigo called her 'Suki again.. for the first time..in a long time.. The two of them engaged in rich conversation about what to do.. Then the phone ring ended with Tatsuki hanging up with happy tears in her eyes.

"He told me you were a dependable, kind, sensible, and determined person Rukia.." "...I..I" Rukia, gripped the soul candy harder. "I DON'T CARE!" Rukia rammed the candy into her throat forcing out her soul reaper form. "Now come at me..or run, your choice." "R-Rukia...please no.. don't do th"- Senna then noticed something in her left shoulder, it was tickling. She pulled up her sleeve to see, an almost unnoticeable, tiny soul candy embedded into her skin. She moved her hand over to touch it, and as soon as her hand made contact, her soul was forced out, however, she was wearing her soul reaper uniform. Pitch black, with a crimson red ribbon wrapped around the waist. And also at her waist was Mirokumaru, the sword she claimed to have used in a previous lifetime. "Wh-what the..You're a Soul reaper?" Rukia stood looking stunned. "H-how you didn't use a soul candy..or a badge.. Not to mention you haven't gone through any training! Who..are you?"

Senna pulled out her sword and pointed it at Rukia. "I really don't want to fight you, but I'm not about to turn away... I want to know why you're treating me like this. Senna had a face of strength and determination now. In fact, one could even say she somewhat resembled Ichigo.. This enraged Rukia further, leading her to unsheathing her sword too. "Fine...come on" "Dance..." "Bring them to the twilight.." "Sode no shiraiyuki" Rukia magnificent sword beheld itself to Senna, a pure white blade, hilt and guard. Like fresh snow, it filled the air with a dense icy wind, that caused Senna to shiver a little. "Mirokumaru.." Senna gracefully leapt up into the air, autumn leaves scatter a wide area as she did so. Her sword changed shape completely as she ran her hand over it, it became a long, golden Khakkhara, she instantly summoned up a tornado, and set herself in the middle of it. Rukia charged toward Senna. Seeing this, Senna fired the tornado toward Rukia. However, it was dodged, and Rukia flew toward Senna again, with a screaming battle cry. "YOU MAY BE A SOUL REAPER! BUT YOU NEED EXPERIENCE!" Rukia lifted her sword toward Senna again, Senna however, somehow saw through all of Rukia's sword strikes, and blocked them all. Senna then fired yet another tornado down, hitting and catching Rukia, sending her hurtling down to the ground.

"Ugh" Emerging from the rubble, Rukia pulled herself out. With just her forehead bleeding. "Grr..GRRR." "Some no mai..tsukishiro..grrraaAAHH" A large circle appeared on the ground around Senna. "uh what the?" Senna looked down motionless as she was instantly frozen solid in a huge block of ice. She was trapped in here, nothing else could be done by her.. And Ichigo wasn't here, who would save her now? "You will not take Ichigo away from me.. Even if he's just my friend.. I will not have anybody break that bond, I've already lost somebody like Ichigo before.. I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Rukia held her sword towards the ice, preparing to slice it in two, along with Senna.

"Click...Click" the ice began to crack before Rukia could do anything. The ice shattered, and shards flew all over the area, and at the core, a glowing orange and black aura could be seen enveloping Senna. White bone began to scatter onto her face, she growled and mumbled in the air. "Graough...GrrrAGH. Didn't I already tell you in your dreams Senna? You're weak..pathetic..And if it weren't for that Ichigo bastard.. You'de be long dead." Senna's voice had changed dramatically. It was now a lot more..manic. Rukia stared as she heard this voice. "Wh-what?" Senna lifted her head, to reveal half a mask slid over Senna's face. Her eyes had turned black and yellow. The dark, yet shiny eyes, stared Rukia down. Her lips stretched out to the reaches of her face in a disturbing smile. "You nearly got killed..by "that" attack? You truly are pathetic. "rrrrghHAHAHAHAAA" This stange new Senna appeared before Rukia with Mirokumaru. The staff was placed at Rukia's forehead wound. Senna then fired a tornado out of the tip of this weapon, right into Rukia's wound, sending her flying down to the ground at a blinding speed.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEARLY DIED FROM THAT ATTACK! You make me sick Senna.." Staring down at Rukia's body, the now almost fully masked Senna chuckled under her voice. Rukia then emerged from all the fog and smoke..decay and rubble. Only to see her with Sode no shiraiyuki, held out in two open palms. "What's this? You're admitting defeat so quickly? Fine, give me your sword if thats the way you want to die..RGHAHAHA" Rukia looked up at the hollowfied Senna. With the simple phrase.. "Ban..Kai.."

**Just wanna make a big thanks to all those reading and enjoying this work so far. Shadowgouf, Hiddenxoxo, Zangetsu50, bleach number 1 fan. (Sorry that I can't put them all. ^^;) But thanks to all you guys. But this fic is far from finished yet. ;D**

**If you're wondering "Whats the deal with the first paragraph?".. Here's a clue..Episode 132.. That's all for now folks. ;P Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Back Drag Queen

Chapter 8 Welcome Back Drag Queen

Several months have passed since that day, Senna had told Ichigo that Rukia stopped right before she was about to release her "bankai" before she lost control of herself, and, taking Ichigo's choice into account, left to go back to the soul society. She was a Kuchiki, she said she wasn't going to give in to her emotions so easily, and she was gone. Ichigo, now in a deep relationship with Senna, doesn't want to waste his youth away fighting hollows on a regular basis. He still wishes to keep in contact with old friends from the soul society, Renji, Ganju, Hanataro, Rangiku, Toshiro, and even Byakuya has been in contact with Ichigo since he finished his buisness with the shinigami. However Rukia has been around, but hasn't spoken with Ichigo since he declared his choice to her. Ichigo hears that Rukia is doing fine according to Renji. "Yeah she's fine nowadays, her usual self. Although I'm surprised she hasn't been talking to you, whenever I ask her it's always "I've been a bit busy" or "Just let me finish this first" or "Stop asking me"...wait that..last one was something else...BUT anyway, you don't need to worry about a thing Ichigo, she's fine, she'll see you in due time, she said something about Bankai training..so thats something to look forward to right?." Words of Renji to Ichigo a few weeks back.

Senna, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were gathered around a park bench, which recently has become a daily thing for the gang. Orihime and Chad were not present on this day, Inoue was visiting her aunt, while Chad had a job working at a construction site now. Senna gets along with Keigo best out of everybody, which is unsuprising since their personalities are identical... "But then this guy, ran out of the house, and tripped, and fell onto this pike, and the pike went straight up his.." "GAHH KEIGO SHUT UP! IT SOUNDS HORRIBLE!" Keigo and Senna were in mid conversation where Keigo was explaining to Senna about this odd horror story he'd heard. Before Keigo could finish the story, he felt Senna's fist ramming up in his chin. "Ugh, your disgusting sometimes." Senna said with a scowl, but then ended it with a laugh.

"Hey Ichigo, maybe you should consider having a shave soon, your getting a bit scratchy around your chin." Tatsuki asks Ichigo, realising he appeared to have an orange patch around his chin. Nowadays Ichigo has grown a bit of a prominent stubble, which made him appear slightly older than he did. Senna's words rang in Ichigo's head..

"You should grow a beard" Senna claimed, scratching the underside of Ichigo's jawline. "Uh..wh-what?" Looking confused. Senna leaned over Ichigo and started to brush her cheek into Ichigo's equally smooth, close shaven chin. "Yeah..I think It'll look hot if you grew it...even if it was just a little." She winked up at him. Ichigo stared down and grinned a bit. "I'll think about it".

"Yeaah well, I just thought I'de try something different is all." Ichigo chuckled, scratching the back of his head. " "Sooo..your copying me further eh Kurosaki?" Clacked knuckles were heard, alongside large, elephant footsteps approaching the table. The gang turned around to see who this stranger was, they eventually realised it was Oshima, the bully Ichigo had known for a long time that wants Ichigo to dye his hair black so they didn't look like one another. When they all saw Oshima and his gang, they all turned back and began talking to each other again, completely ignoring them. "Tch..BASTARDS! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were finished" claimed Keigo. Keigo of all people was able to use sarcasm against Oshima. For a long time now, Keigo had joined the same Karate club that Tatsuki was at, and he caught on quickly which was a big boost in his confidence. In fact, he was noticably more muscular now, he still kept his hyperactive and nonsensical sense of humour, otherwise he wouldn't be Keigo.

"Urgh whatchyou say?" Oshima stormed up to Keigo, grabbing him by the collar. "I thought you were finished, obviously not.. so continue please" Keigo stated with a sarcastic grin. The "Bully" threw a fist square into Keigo's mouth, his speed and power caused the others to glance over more, it was faster, and stronger than what he once was. Oshima's gang was preparing to leave, because now "they" were worried. Keigo wasn't expecting this smack to be quite this pummeling, so he collapsed to the floor unconcious, with blood dripping from his mouth. "KEIGO!" Tatsuki yelled, running over to him, only to be smacked away by the strange power of Oshima's fists. Tatsuki managed to block it before it hit, however this clicked her wrists and sent her flying back anyway. Ichigo, Senna and Mizuiro rose to their feet. "You two stay back here, I'll deal with thi-" Ichigo turned his head around to see that Senna and Mizuiro had already been knocked out, with Oshima standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"Just you and me, finally Kurosaki, I'm gonna beat you senseless, since Sado isn't around to help your sorry little ass this time." Ichigo paid no attention to his words, and instead was kneeling over Senna's body with his mouth gaped, over Senna's chest, there appeared to be, what looked like...hollow wounds. Ichigo could hear Senna's short breaths, so he knew she would be okay, however.. "You son of a bitch.." "Eh?" "Your..a hollow now...aren't you Oshima?" "Heheheh..you finally worked it out." Ichigo had his back turned on Oshima, he was rubbing Senna's wound clean in a worried way. "Yeah, me and my gang, we all died a while back in a van accident.. I dunno the whole deal with hollows.. but I know I am one..and I know I fucking love it.." Oshima started to change shape into a large, boar/toad looking hollow, it was a fairly ugly looking creature, that stood at a proud 9 foot. Ichigo leaned over and kissed Senna's forehead, before turning around to face the hollow. "I'll send you to hell.."

Ichigo became surrounded in a huge red aura that resembled a scattering of autumn leaves, his eyes turned a deep shade of red, his canines grew and poked at his lips, forcing his mouth open a little. "Ehhh..what the hell are ya now?" asked Oshima in what he would consider a polite way. "Heheheh, I may not be a shinigami anymore.." claimed Ichigo "..but I am going to take your life. I am an.." Ichigo raises his hand over his face slowly, the red aura increases over his palm. "Omega Vizard" Ichigo slams his hand over his face, and a translucent orange leafy aura bursts out from his body and encloses him completely. Oshima can only watch with frightened eyes as Ichigo appears from the dust and debris.. Ichigo is still wearing his school uniform, but now, he is also wearing a vizard mask. A mask that resembles his original one, only with the same pattern repeated on both sides, rather than just the left, not only that, but the pattern was not red, it was dark orange and glowed. Ichigo's vizard eyes are no longer yellow, instead, they constrast between yellow, orange and red in a slow cycle.

"Wha..what the..Ugh.." Oshima charges towards Ichigo claws extended, moving at a surprising speed, preparing his attack into Ichigo's torso. "BASTA-".."Hopeless as always.." Ichigo appears right behind Oshima before any damage could be done. After what seemed like the longest 5 seconds of Oshima's life, his entire body split into perfect halfs, both sides collapsing to the floor with a dusty thud. Ichigo turns around to see the hollow vanish slowly. "Heh, looks like Shinji's training finally paid off..Sayonara..you big ugly bastard." And Oshima was gone..

Luckily, everybody else was unconcious, Oshima's team had already left, so Ichigo knew he wasn't seen. He then instantly ran over to Senna as he wiped his mask off and held her up in his arms. "..Thanks for your lending me some of your power back there, I'll get us all to Urahara's place to get healed now." "..heheh..okay 'Chigo" Senna's faint voice managed to find a way out of her mouth. Ichigo simply smiled at this, and walked over to Keigo.

"Hey Keigo..wake up" Ichigo stated in bold words as he kicked Keigo in the side of the head. "HEYY OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ICHIGO?" "Because you need to carry those two ya idiot.." Keigo turned to see Tatsuki and Mizuiro lying on the floor. "GAH HE GOT THEM TOO! WHAT DO WE DO! HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT HI-...where is he?" Keigo said noticing Oshima wasn't around. "I beat the crap outta him and he left." Ichigo said bluntly. "Seriously? I guess you always do though, but what was up with those punches, they weren't like Oshima's at all." "Dunno.. guess he must have realised he actually needs to train if he stands a chance against any of us. Now shut up, grab Tatsuki and Mizuiro and lets get going." Ichigo..again..stated bluntly. "EHH? WHY DO I HAVE TO CARRY TWO OF THEM? YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME! Why Don't I! Carry Senna?" "Because Senna belongs to me.." Hearing Ichigo say this, Senna gripped onto Ichigo's chest and rubbed herself into him with a smile.

"Ugh fiine.." Keigo picked the two of them up over his broad shoulders and followed Ichigo. "Hey um, where are we going?" I know a place thats good for healing." "The hospital?" Keigo sarcastically muttered. "Ohh ha ha..very funny" Ichigo said with a sigh, still facing forward. "No it's not the hospital, it's an old friend's place." Ichigo smiled and carried on walking with Senna clinging onto his collar.

**I bet you're all thinking "Wtf? Wheres Rukia's bankai? YOU SUCK!" XD Truth betold, Rukia was bluffing to Senna. But as Renji stated, she's going to learn it eventually. ;D So be patient. **

**So yeah, in the time that's past, The vizards have been training both Ichigo and Senna. Shinji taught Ichigo how Senna could be involved in his hollow transformation, and that thanks to her, it can be enhanced and become more powerful, to become the Omega vizard, the next stage if you will. Meanwhile Hiyori has been teaching Senna how to control her inner hollow, but since Senna has a lot less experience in fighting, and with her hollow, she can't become an Omega Hollow...yet. ¬.¬**

**Thanks to the readers. ^^ Stay tuned and junk.**

**Oh and if you're confused about this chapter's title, go and check page 175 in the first Bleach volume.. You'll see my point. XP**


	9. Chapter 9 Taking It Easy 2

Chapter 9 Taking It Easy #2

"I-Ichigo..you shouldn't..you shouldn't touch me…there.." The purple haired girl was again sleeping upon Kurosaki's bed, with a smirk and a blush on her face. "'Chigo…be…gentle..". She appeared to be alone in Ichigo's room, and was bandaged up a little, with her right arm in a cast. Clearly the doings of Urahara's shoten from earlier. The fight with Oshima appeared to be quite brutal towards Senna, but this didn't appear to affect her in her sleep. Ichigo walked through the door quietly, the room was dark considering the time of night it was. He glanced over to Senna, only to find that she had her hand placed to her chest under her clothing, and was moving it around, constantly saying "Ichigo..". Ichigo probably knew what sort of dream Senna was having, which made him go red, but he tried to ignore this and walked over to her. Kneeling down onto the bed, Ichigo leaned over her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Senna..wake up." "Uh..wha?. Why? It's…" Senna glanced over to the clock. "it's..1:00am Ichigo. What is it?" Senna was wrong about this.. it was 10:00pm. "You need to wake up, that was your Dad on the phone. He's worried sick about you, and he's coming to pick you up now." "WHAT!" Senna rose from her comfort and tensed up, staring Ichigo in the eyes with a worried expression.

"Wh-what is it what's wrong? Senna?" Ichigo said leaning in closer to Senna. "N-no I..I can't go see my father…I CAN'T! ICHIGO DON'T LET HIM COME IN HERE!" "SENNA!" Ichigo yelled into her face, causing Senna to stop in her sentence. "Senna.. your father is coming all the way from America, back to Japan to get you." "…He…he went to America?.." Senna said looking puzzled. "Um..yeah that's what he said. Why? What about America?" "I…I always told my Dad that I dreamed of going to America, and he told me that we could never afford…it.. Do you think, he went to America to try and find me?" Senna said lighting up. "Hm..yeah that would make sense.. So yeah maybe" Ichigo replied casually. "..So Dad does care.." The two of them were silent, looking at one another for a few seconds. "To me.." Ichigo stated "it sounds as if your Dad has been looking for you for quite a long time. Maybe you should give him a second chance if he's willing to look for you like this." Senna sighed to this comment. "…Yeahhh..I guess you're right. Hmm.. When is he coming back to Japan?" "Tommorow, about this time. He thinks I'm just a guy who found you, he has no idea that we're together now.. Do you..um..think he'll be okay with that?" Senna looked down. "I doubt it… but what do we do tomorrow?" Senna asked simply. ".. I think it's high time we figure out what exactly happened that day." "What day?" "The day you remembered me."

Senna had actually had a little growth spurt since she met Ichigo, and was now as high as his nose level. They were standing side by side at the area they met after the hollow outbreak. "So what did the guy look like again?" Ichigo asked looking down at the road. "What guy?" "Ya know..the guy that..attacked you. The one with the weird sword." "Oh yeah..um. He was around your height.. a little bulkier, and was wearing a pair of Black hakama.. It all get's kinda hazy after that." Senna said gripping Ichigo's hand making Ichigo face her. "We'll find him..wherever or whoever he is. When you go back to your Dad's I'll go to Urahara's and do some research. Do you think I should explain to him about us?" Ichigo questioned. "..I guess there's no real harm in explaining the situation between us, even if he won't remember a thing." Senna explained. "Yeah I guess you're right.. " There was an awkward silence between the two, until Ichigo said.. "..Well…to be honest there isn't much else for us to do for the rest of the day is there? Since I'm doing the research tomorrow n' all." "Heheh, yeaaah." Senna replied grinning up. She was still bandaged up, but had the cast's bandage removed, so she was easing from the pain.

The two of them decided to do what they love best. Spend the day being with each other in public, just relaxing. The two of them we're feeling very sleepy, which was odd for Senna, however the fact she was attacked the other day, the fact that she's in casts, the fact that her father is coming to find her, and the fact that Ichigo is going to be explaining about her to the others in the future, weren't helping her recover her carefree personality. They eventually ended up at a small café, and ordered the same meal the two of them received a long time ago. Neither of them really had much to say to one another. Just the simple things like "how's your drink?" and "did you get any ketchup"? Neither of them really viewed the day as "boring", instead it seemed more chilled out and "smooth". "Hey..um Ichigo.. Since this might be the last time we see each other for a while, with the new school term starting and everything…" Senna was concerned they wouldn't see one another for a while since they both go to separate schools, and because of Senna's strict father. It was unlikely that he would allow her to go visit Ichigo, considering they live and opposite ends of Karakura. Ichigo looked up with a sandwich in his jaws. "..could we go on the ferris wheel one last time?" Ichigo gulped down a bite from the sandwich and took Senna's hand in his. "Don't ask for that kind of thing. Just say that's what we're doing, no need for permission anymore." Ichigo let out the faintest of smiles to Senna, which made Senna light up in a fairly bit smirk. "Thank you..Ichigo."

After the day had ended, they both headed back towards their home, Ichigo and Senna we're walking down the path side by side, until out came a stereotypical mugger with a small knife. "Hey kiddies, got any money for me-…e…" Stopping midsentence, the mugger had seen that Ichigo, still in his casual clothes, was holding Zangetsu high in the air. "uh…UhH..UHHHH..AHAHHHHHHH!" The mugger simply fled in terror of the huge blade, and ran off into the city. Several seconds past, until.. "Pfft HAAHAHAHAAA" Senna completely burst out laughing, Ichigo looked over to her in surprise, but then started to join her in the laugh.

After a while, the two of them returned home at about 8:00pm, they we're both greeted by Yuzu, and headed off upstairs to Ichigo's room. Despite being in a cast and bandaged up, Senna pushed Ichigo onto his bed. "H-Heeyy! What are you doi-" Senna by now, had already lay herself ontop of Ichigo, looking right into his eyes with an emotionless expression, save a smile. "S-senna…" Despite being red in the face. Ichigo could tell what Senna was trying to do. This was their last night together for a long time, and it was coming to an end in only two hours. Realising this, Ichigo held Senna's face, which sparked some emotion back into it, and pulled her face towards his. The two of them engaged in a deep connection of the lips, both holding each other in their arms. Ichigo tried to loosen his grip as much as possible, preventing her any pain, and they continued their way towards what every close couple should eventually reach, the bonding of bodies. The time was 9:40, Senna's father was due at their house in under 20 minutes, but all we see, are the embracing bare bodies of the couple, without a care in the world…

**Sorry for the slow Chapter ^^; This chapter was mainly to advance the story to the next stage I'm thinking out. So please bare with me. XD**

**Please give feedback. ^^ Always good to hear. **


End file.
